


still the one (that's in love with you)

by ericaismeg



Series: omgcp [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Demisexual Larissa Duan, Demisexuality, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: Shitty and Lardo are so freaking cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](https://ericadays.tumblr.com/post/155053813352/still-the-one)

**x x x**

“Hey,” Shitty says, coming up behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. She feels her face flush, but he’s already propped his chin on her head so he doesn’t notice.

“How’s Harvard treating you?” Lardo asks, continuing to wash the dishes. She’d pulled the short straw tonight. Normally, the guys bend over backwards to do the dishes instead of her. Tonight though, there’s a big party happening at a sorority house down the street. Lardo had told her boys to be good, and waved them on.

Bitty would’ve stayed behind with her, but he’s spending the weekend with Jack. She hadn’t expected Shitty to drop by this evening; it’s a nice surprise. It’s a rare night that Lardo gets the entire Haus to herself, so she has _Ingrid Michaelson_ playing in the background. The playlist consists of only female vocalists.

Shitty starts swaying, pulling her waist with him. “Harvard’s good. But my family’s here…well, they’re usually here. Where’s the team anyway?”

“Zeta Beta Zeta,” Lardo answers. She leans into Shitty when she feels his body vibrate with a laugh.

“ZBZ, should’ve guessed. Do you want the night alone or…?”

Lardo sighs. She had been looking forward to it. She was going to go upstairs, clean out the tub, light some candles, play some music, and dump bath salts into the bath. Lardo had been planning to soak her stress away. But she thinks she’s changed her mind. “Mmm, I wouldn’t mind your company.”

She stills when Shitty’s hands move to take the plate from her grip. He lets them drop into the dirty water before he runs his fingers up her lower arms. Then she turns around in his embrace.

“I’ve missed you.”

Lardo’s not sure who says it first. Maybe it’s said in unison. But either way, she wraps her arms around him and buries her face against his chest. She doesn’t really care that she’s getting his plaid shirt wet, because he’s getting hers wet. Lardo takes a deep breath.

“So, do you want to curl up and watch a rom-com or an action film?” Shitty asks her. “Or we could do art or we–”

“Dance with me?” Lardo whispers.

“Why, I thought you’d never ask, pretty lady.” Shitty reaches for her hands. He intertwines his long fingers with her tiny ones, and starts to dance with her around the kitchen. She laughs when he spins her around and tugs her back to him closely.

_I’m still the one that’s in love with you_  
This is a life that, we never knew  
I’m still the one that’s in love with you  
  
I wanna be here forever  
All tangled inside your broken heart  
You are the one, I am the two  
I’m still the one that’s in love with you 

Shitty spins her around again. Lardo hits his chest with a small thud. They pause. Lardo looks up at him. Their steps get smaller, their hips start to sway in one spot.

“How come you’ve never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend in the entire time I’ve known you?” Shitty asks her, his voice dropping into a small whisper.

Lardo lifts her head to look at him. “And how come you’ve never dated someone the entire time I’ve known you?”

He lets out a soft laugh. “You’ve got me there, Duan.”

“Let’s just dance for a bit, Shitty.”

“Everything okay, love?”

She smiles, but it doesn’t feel genuine. Lardo presses her forehead into his chest. 

_I wanna just dance forever_  
Keep spinning us into something new  
You are the one, I am the two  
I’m still the one that’s in love with you  
  
You saved my life, I’ll save yours too  
I’m still the one that’s in love with you   


 

When the song ends, Shitty doesn’t let go of her immediately. Ingrid’s voice, _I’m still the one that’s in love with you,_  rings in Lardo’s mind. She wants to hold onto him for a moment longer, to memorize this feeling. Shitty eventually steps back and brushes a piece of hair from her face. He’s always doing that to her.

“Larissa–”

“Let’s do a rom-com, since you’re being nosy as to why I’m single. You should know…a girl surrounded by a whole hockey team of hot, eligible men? It’s intimidating for people.” Lardo shrugs. She grabs Shitty’s hand and leads him into the living room. He plops down on the couch and lets her scour their DVD collection.

“I guess I never thought about it that way.”

Lardo glances over her shoulder. “And I’m demisexual, so. It’s a tough world out there.”

She looks back to their DVD collection. Lardo runs her fingers up and down the options but she’s not really paying attention. She’s holding her breath, because she’s afraid of what Shitty might say. She’s never come out to anyone before, but she’s known it for the past six years.

“Panromantic demisexual, right?” Shitty asks. Lardo jerks her head back to look at him. “I figured that out a while ago. I didn’t want to pressure you and I wasn’t sure if you knew what demisexual meant…but the way you talk about sex and stuff, it just seemed like you were.”

Lardo leans back on her heels and smiles. “You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Knight.”

Shitty laughs. “So? What’s the movie choice tonight?”

“Hmm…” Lardo pulls one out of the stack. “How about _Clueless?”_

“Ah, a classic.”

Lardo smiles, setting up the DVD player. She hears Shitty moving behind her, but doesn’t look until the TV is set up and the previews for old movies are playing. Her smile breaks out into a grin when she sees that Shitty’s already pulled down one of their old throw blankets to cover them both. So they can snuggle. Shitty is the best.

She crawls onto the couch beside him, curling up against him. “I have a headcanon that Emma Woodhouse - from _Emma_ , the Jane Austen book this was based on - was demisexual. Because she’s playing matchmaker and she has no interest in anyone. But then she realizes that she’s desperately in love with her best friend. And she’s attracted to him. She wants to kiss him and be with him. But she didn’t ever feel that way about anyone else. She didn’t even notice Elton was into her and not Harriet. She was just doing her own thing and it hadn’t even crossed her mind…so yeah. I like _Clueless,_ because I see myself in Cher a bit.”

Shitty wraps his arms around her and plays with her hair. He presses his lips against her head. “You know that I love you. No matter what.”

“I know. And I love you. Do you have the remote?”

Shitty holds it up. “Anddd _play._  You know, Larissa, you can always talk to me about stuff.”

“I know. And I love you even more for it.”

 

x x x

 

There’s almost a thunderous noise that wakes Lardo up suddenly. She looks around, dazed and confused for a moment. Lifting her head from Shitty’s chest, she yawns. The boys had decided to come home all at once, it appeared. Their drunken chatter, laughter, and singing makes Lardo scrunch her nose.

They hadn’t noticed her and Shitty asleep on the couch. Not that that would’ve stopped them from being loud. She looks down at Shitty and smiles. He’s asleep, looking as peaceful as ever. Lardo presses her lips lightly against his forehead and then lowers her head again.

He shifts slightly. Quietly, he murmurs, “Lars?”

“Mmm?” she manages.

“Have you…have you ever thought of me? Like that?”

Lardo smiles. It’s a small smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I have.”

“I’d like to take you out on a date then.”

She buries her face into his chest and nods. Eventually, she says, “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

She almost thinks that Shitty’s passed back out, but then he gives her a light squeeze and says, “Good. Good. Maybe we’ll get waffles.”

“Or pie,” she whispers.

He chuckles. “Yeah. Yeah, a picnic maybe. With Bitty’s pie. Yeah. Yeah. Let’s sleep.”

“Okay.”

She yawns before shifting once more. Falling asleep is easy when Shitty’s rubbing her arm.

 

x x x

 

“Listen, I’m all here for wearing what ever you want and saying _fuck it society,_  but are you sure you want to wear pajamas on our first date?”

Lardo looks over her shoulder. She’d been making some coffee for herself and Chowder. A smile breaks out on her face. “Hmm, interesting. See, about a week and a half ago, you asked me if I wanted to go on a date with you. _Then_  you proceed to never bring it up again until this particular moment.”

Shitty grins. “Yeah, I had to talk to Bitty to do some undercover work for me. I wanted to make sure that it wasn’t a dream.”

“Mmm, I know. He told me. He’s awful at lying,” Lardo responds. She wraps her arms around his waist. “So. We’re having our first date today?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You’re lucky that I am a low-maintenance kind of person, mister. I’m going to have some coffee and then I’ll get ready. Unless this is a time sensitive date?” Lardo asks, standing on the tips of her toes. Shitty puts his forehead against hers.

“No. Not time sensitive. We have all the time in the world.”

“Perfect.” She moves her arms around his neck and then presses her lips to his. “It’s funny, but suddenly, you’ve grown like…incredibly attractive to me?”

Shitty starts laughing before he wraps his arms around her waist. He spins her around, and she squeals with joy. Neither of them see Chowder abandon his cup of coffee to slip out of the kitchen. Somehow, Lardo ends up with her legs around Shitty’s waist. Teasing her, he asks, “Did I look like a hairy ape to you before?”

“Hmm,” Lardo says, thoughtfully. “More like a rock star who couldn’t let the dream go, even after forty.”

“Take that back!” Shitty demands. But Lardo tilts her head back in laughter. He sets her down on the counter top and starts to tickle her. “A rock star who couldn’t let the dream go…you think you’re _oh_  so funny.”

“And you think you’re _oh_  so handsome. Well, I’ll tell you what.”

“What?”

“You are,” Lardo murmurs. She pulls his head towards her and gives him a quick kiss. Shitty laughs into the kiss, pulling her in for more.

 _“I warned you!”_  Chowder’s voice comes from somewhere in the hall.

 _“Oh god, guys! You owe ten bucks in the jar!”_  Ransom shouts.

 _“I’m scarred!”_  Holster yells.  _“My innocent, baby Lardo.”_

 _“I’m more worried about Shitty,”_ Lardo hears Ransom respond.  _“I mean, Lardo’s fierce. Shitty’s…well, he’s more in-tune with his emotions.”_

Shitty pulls away from Lardo long enough to shout, “We can hear you, you know!”

 _“Kiss her again and you’ll owe twenty!”_  Chowder replies.

Shitty grins. “Best twenty bucks I’ll spend all month.”

He kisses her again.

 

x x x

 

more shardo fluff for y’all

[@shittyslardo](https://tmblr.co/mWc5rinbK4T-5JCzfu24y8Q) [@kantperson](https://tmblr.co/mR4bPanvQC9rvuIRSQBDizg) [@lizoffog](https://tmblr.co/m7hYCDxaUXwIrAdvseTNiGg) [@skatingaway](https://tmblr.co/mxZtFeYmxN5z7BGA4C31U1A) [@clueless-dan](https://tmblr.co/mV-oER6Xe5Y-2WNSM4XrIJw)

love you guys!

x x x


End file.
